1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for distributing and reproducing signals such as audio and/or video signals, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for masking signal loss conditions during signal distribution and reproduction.
2. Background Information
Signal distribution and reproduction networks have become increasingly popular in today's society. For example, signals such as audio and/or video signals are now often distributed via mobile networks, such as on buses, trains, airplanes, subways, and/or ships. Of course, signals provided from cable, terrestrial, satellite and/or Internet sources are also distributed in stationary networks, such as in home and business dwellings. Both mobile and stationary networks are susceptible to signal loss conditions. Signal loss conditions can occur, for example, due to rain fade, high winds, power surges, loss of sight of satellite, switching between pieces of equipment and/or other events. In mobile networks, signal loss may occur more frequently than in stationary networks, due to the moving nature of these systems. In any event, signal loss conditions can be particularly annoying and frustrating for users as such conditions disrupt their listening and/or viewing experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that is capable of addressing the aforementioned problems by masking signal loss conditions during signal distribution and reproduction. The present invention described herein addresses these and/or other issues.